1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an assembly having a handle integrated into a front panel of door or drawer.
2. Field of the Related Art
Typical foodservice door or drawer assemblies require additional components to achieve a “handle” for opening, closing, or generally changing the position of the door or drawer. These handles can vary from simple plastic or other non-steel components snapped into a door or drawer front panel or others purchased or formed and secured to the door or drawer front panel by mechanical fasteners or welding.
Typical handles in the food service industry have recesses, corners, coves, or similar crevasses to clean. Silicone may be required to close these areas and over time re-applying silicone is required. Commonly, this is neglected or forgotten about and does not happen, so food particles become lodged in the areas. Over time, these food particles begin to decompose and create sanitary risks.
Typical handle designs are vulnerable to a high probability of breakage. For example, carts that are pushed through a restaurant kitchen can collide with protruding handles or crush flush plastic handles.
Additionally, some handle designs provide a less than adequate gripping capability. Handle position, i.e., height above the floor, as well as depth of gripping area are both causes for this. Doors with handles of less gripping capability may require an “eagle claw” gripping method to open a door. Exposed door gaskets in this gripping area are frequently damaged, or at minimum soiled and require additional cleaning.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handle which overcomes the deficiencies of conventional handle designs.